When trucks are used to transport cargo, damage to the cargo often occurs as a result of the cargo load shifting in the truck trailer. A load of cargo, such as produce, is typically stacked in the trailer on pallets. The stacks of cargo may be stable if the entire trailer is full. However, if the trailer is only partially full, the stacked loads become unstable and will tip side-to-side. These loads can be re-arranged for stability in order to prevent damage to the cargo. However, truck drivers often fail to take the time to properly arrange the truck loads, especially when they are under time pressure to make their deliveries.
One way of supporting the cargo is to use conventional support bars extending from the bottom to the top of the trailer and positioned against the stacked cargo. If the top or bottom of the truck becomes warped or deformed, however, these support bars will loosen and fall out. Also, changes in air temperature often cause the support bars to become loose. For example, if support bars are installed in a geographic region having hot temperatures, the bars will contract as the truck travels to a geographic location having colder temperatures, thereby causing the bars to fall out.
The conventional devices used to secure loads in tractor trailers are also difficult to install, adjust and remove. As a result, truck drivers often will not properly install or adjust the securing devices, resulting in unstable loads and damaged cargo. The conventional load securing devices are also unable to effectively secure different types and sizes of loads in various locations of the truck trailer.
Accordingly, a need exists for a load securing device that effectively secures a load, such as a load of cargo in a truck trailer, without becoming unsteady. A need also exists for a truck load securing device that is easily installed, adjusted and removed to secure loads of various sizes and shapes in various locations of the truck.